Jordan B
Jordan B, also known as LolmanFanatic2005 (On Go!Animate), is a Go!Animate User. Friends/Enemies Friends * The Loud House Rules Est. 2001 NDCP AUTTP TPNG (Best Friend) * Leo Keserovic * XPMatt98000 * Kyoobur9000 * Anthony Regner * AlmirUptown (Almir Velovic) * Deon The Movie Kid * Pementa Peppershaker Productions™ RFAA POE AIGUA * Drew Chansky * SpongeBobAndLolaLoudFTW BreadwinnersFTL (Mondina18) * AnimationHyperspace * Zootopia&MarioFanatic1000 POE AUTTP * Anthony Lopez 2.0 * Shark Tale Fan 2003 * L Ryan Neutral Over * XXFireInTheHoleXX * The Kids' Picture Show * Chae Cook Productions * NickJr.Legend2004 SESAME (Eric Winans) Enemies * Evil Bob Oblong UTTP (Worst Enemy) * da bezd chanl RFAA GSA (Leader of DBCHS) * Johnny UTTP THDTC * MPRE666WFYA * Alexander Rodriguez UTTP * Eagle XP8 (Aaron The Alligator) * Wiggler Kart * Evil CGFIC UTTP THDTC * StarFan2016 UTTP * PEGI 18 * matbowser * Justin David * Mr Mario 72 UTTP * Mr Luigi 88 UTTP * Gaster UTTP THDTC * Robert UTTP THDTC * SpyroCheongispoopy UTTP * Gears3000 * Shark Tale Fan 2003 Sucks! * David 9191 * David UTTP THDTC * Checkdisk 666 RFAA THDTC the greatest channel ever. * Evil Eric Winans * UTTPYesDoraNo AVGCP UTTP * Jake Gelsin UTTP Category:Good Users Category:Neutral Users Category:Okay Users Category:Male Characters Category:Homestar Runner Fans Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Sega Fans Category:BFDI Fans Category:People who like BFDI Category:SpyroCheongispoopy UTTP Haters Category:Enemies of UTTP Category:Anti-UTTP members Category:AUTTP Member Category:Curious George Fans Category:The Loud House Fans Category:UTTP enemies Category:Creator Of JBFC(2) Category:The Nutshack Haters Category:Users Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Pokémon Fans Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Great User Category:Scratchers Category:Scratch User Category:Anti Villains Category:Cool Users Category:Cool People Category:Living people Category:2005 Births Category:Tweens Category:Kids Category:Little Kids Category:Lawful Neutral Category:People who like FNaF Category:People Who Like FNaF2 Category:People who like FNaF2 Category:People Who Like FNaF Category:Young Adults Category:Nice characters Category:Nice Characters Category:MLG Category:Pretty Cure Category:Good People Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Characters who have Boyfriends Category:Characters who have boyfriends Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Lil' Peepz Characters Category:UTTPYesDoraNo AVGCP UTTP Haters Category:Evil Bob Oblong UTTP Haters Category:Da Bezd Chanl Haters Category:Da bezd chanl Haters Category:Da bezd chanl RFAA GSA (Leader of DBCHS) Haters Category:Johnny UTTP THDTC Haters Category:Evil Bob Oblong YTTP Haters Category:AYTTP Members Category:YTTP Haters Category:MPRE666WFYA Haters Category:Alexander Rodriguez UTTP Haters Category:Aaron The Alligator Haters Category:Eagle XP8 Haters Category:Wiggler Kart Haters Category:Brian Bignold Haters Category:Fundir Broe UTTP Haters Category:YTP fans Category:YTP Fans Category:MLG Pros Category:Evil CGFIC UTTP THDTC Haters Category:StarFan2016 Haters Category:Star Wars fans Category:PEGI 18 Haters Category:PEGI 3 Fans Category:Matbowser Haters Category:Justin David Haters Category:Mr Mallio 72 Haters Category:Mr Mario 72 UTTP Haters Category:Mr Luigi 88 UTTP Haters Category:Gaster UTTP THDTC Haters Category:THDTC Haters Category:Robert UTTP THDTC Haters Category:Gears3000 Haters Category:Shark Tale Fan 2003 Sucks! Haters Category:Shark Tale Fan 2003 Sucks Haters Category:David 9191 Haters Category:David UTTP THDTC Haters Category:Checkdisk 666 RFAA THDTC Haters Category:Checkdisk 666 Haters Category:Evil Eric Winans Haters Category:Jake Gelsin UTTP Haters Category:Jack Gelsin UTTP Haters Category:George Gelsin UTTP Haters Category:Andy Gelsin Fans Category:Jane Gelsin AVGCP AUTTP Fans Category:Elly Gelsin Fans Category:Ellie Gelsin Fans Category:The Loud House Rules Est. 2001 NDCP AUTTP TPNG Fans Category:Legobrick3754 Category:Lego Fan Category:Leo Keserovic Fans Category:XPMatt98000 Fans Category:Kyoobur9000 Fans Category:AnthonyBFDI Fans Category:Anthony Regner Fans Category:AnthonyAnything278 Fans Category:Almir Velovic Fans Category:AlmirUptown Fans Category:Deon The Movie Kid Fans Category:Pementa Peppershaker Productions™ RFAA POE AIGUA Fans Category:Mondina18 Fans Category:Drew Chansky Fans Category:SpongeBobAndLolaLoudFTW BreadwinnersFTL Fans Category:AnimationHyperspace Fans Category:Zootopia&MarioFanatic1000 POE AUTTP Fans Category:Anthony Lopez 2.0 Fans Category:Anthony Lopez Fans Category:Shark Tale Fan 2003 Fans Category:L Ryan Fans Category:Grand Chase Haters Category:Enemies of Grand Chase Category:ATHDTC Members Category:VGCP members Category:EDCP members Category:EDCP Fans Category:ATHDTC Fans Category:VGCP Fans Category:SRCP Fans Category:SRCP Members Category:EDCP Members Category:NDCP Members Category:NDCP members Category:NDCP Fans Category:AUTTP Fans Category:AYTTP Fans Category:People who respects opinions Category:People Who Don't Disrespect Opinions Anymore Category:RFAA Haters Category:RFAA Enemies Category:GSA Haters Category:GSA Enemies Category:ARFAA Fans Category:ARFAA Members Category:AVGCP Member Category:Bad User Haters Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults